


First Date

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled sweetly as she tried to hand the ticket to Eponine, who stared at her in return, affronted. "I'm not a charity case," she said, crossing her arms in front of her defensively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combeferrer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrer/gifts).



The doorbell rang a moment after Cosette finished fixing her dress - smoothing out anything that remotely resembled wrinkles and retying the navy blue bow more times than necessary. She rushed down the stairs, curls bouncing, as her papa opened the door. She beamed when she saw the person behind the door.

"Uh hi."

"It's lovely to meet you, Eponine. Please, come in."

Cosette rushed to his side. "We actually don't have much time before the movie papa," she said hurriedly as she kissed his cheek then moved through the doorway to take Eponine's hand, squeezing it excitedly. "I'll call you after the movie."

"Have a good time!" he called after his daughter, smiling softly at the two girls walking down the driveway towards Cosette's red convertible.

They drove along the town's main road, mostly in silence - a comfortable, easy silence - and arrived at the movie theater in minutes.

As the two of them stood in line, hands barely touching, Cosette subtly attempted to stay in front of Eponine in the line in order to pay for their tickets. She smiled sweetly as she tried to hand the ticket to Eponine, who stared at her in return, affronted. "I'm not a charity case," she said, crossing her arms in front of her defensively.

Cosette frowned, a strange expression for someone whose kindness showed through her smile almost constantly. "I know that, but I asked you out and I wanted to treat you to the movie," she replied, concern evident in her voice. "I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

After a few moments, Eponine appeared to relax. "Okay, but I'm paying for snacks." A catlike grin spread across her face as she pulled a wad of cash out of her bra.

Cosette laughed melodiously and nodded. "That sounds wonderful, darling," she agreed, reaching for her hand and excitedly leading her into the movie theater. Ridiculously long lines greeted them, and they looked at each other before deciding to go out to dinner afterwards. They made their way to the somewhat empty theater and climbed to the back row, their hands still clasped together. Cosette rested her head on her shoulder, squeezing her hand then nuzzling and kissing her neck.

A soft "mmm" escaped from Eponine's lips as the theater lights dimmed and the second set of commercials (the ones right before the movie) began to play. Cosette giggled then plopped herself in her lap and Eponine rested her hands on her waist, smirking. "Did you bring me here to watch the movie, or did you have other plans?"

Wrapping her arms around her neck, Cosette whispered, "Perhaps all of the above darling," before kissing her softly.

Between murmuring, kissing, and cuddling, they barely noticed how long they hadn't been watching the movie until the lights came back on. "Oops," Cosette giggled, reluctantly moving off her lap and taking her hand as they headed back to the car.

With only one hand on the wheel, the drive to Eponine's neighborhood was unfortunately eventful. As she was unwilling to go more than a few minutes without kissing her, their lips met at every red light, resulting in too many close calls, and even while driving, Cosette kept glancing over at their interlaced fingers, Eponine's rough, calloused skin against her own.

Eponine wouldn't let Cosette walk her to the door, but she waited for her to go inside before driving back home.

She tried to sneak up to her room without her Papa seeing her tousled hair and disarrayed clothing, but he was waiting for her in the main hall. Tucking strands of hair behind her ear, her papa asked her about the movie. Before she could answer, her phone vibrated and she glanced down at the screen. She barely hid her blush as she squeaked out, "I liked it."

He studied her for a moment then smiled warmly. "That's good."

She nodded then ran up the stairs and stared at her phone.

 **Eponine:** _I had a great time tonight. Maybe you'd like to do it again sometime?_

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling alaina
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
